How Far
by smrozier
Summary: A day of fun for the night shift of CSI. 15th Annual LVPD Day at the Lake. Contests abound. Who will win? GS, implied WC


Author: smrozier

Summary: A day of fun for the night shift of CSI. 15th Annual LVPD Day at the Lake. Contests abound. Who will win? GS, implied WC.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing about CSI belongs to me, of course.

"Hey, Sara" Nick called as Sara passed by the break room. When she stopped, he motioned for her to enter.

"Hi Nick. What's up?"

"Did you get your memo about the 15th Annual LVPD Day at the Lake?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Sooo, are you singing in the karaoke contest? I've heard you sing in the lab, you have a nice voice. You ought to go for it. Ya know, the prize is a trip for two to the Caribbean."

"Like I'd win anyway. I've never win things like that."

"Even if you don't, it'd be fun. Come on, Sar!"

"Are _you_ entering, Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm singing –."

"Let me guess," Sara interrupted jokingly, "you're singing that 'Shoulda Been a Cowboy' song?"

"Fun-ny, Sara. Actually, I was thinking about singing 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty. So, you going to enter?"

"I'll think about it. No promises."

"If you win, I'd be glad to accompany you to the Caribbean." Nick joked. Just about that time Greg walked in to make a new pot of Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Sara's going to the Caribbean?" He inquired.

"No, Greg. Nick was just talking about the LVPD karaoke contest coming up this weekend. The prize is a trip for two to the Caribbean for a week."

"And I was saying if Sara won I'd be glad to go with her." Nick finished.

"I'd do anything to go to the Caribbean with Sara" Greg cried.

"Anything?" Sara raised an eyebrow wickedly. "Even if I said you had to wear combat boots, tights, a pink tutu, a black leotard, and a tiara all night at work?"

"A night of humiliation for a week in paradise..." Greg weighed, "...Yes. Yes I would."

Sara laughed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some samples to process." Greg stated as he exited the break room.

After Greg left, Nick leaned conspiratorially to Sara, "You know, I believe Greg would, too."

"Greg would what?" Grissom questioned as he entered the break room. Smelling the fresh coffee, he made a beeline for the pot. "Ahh, Blue Hawaiian." Turning to Nick and Sara, he raised a brow expectantly, awaiting a response.

"Wear a tutu to work one night." Nick answered.

"Oh...And this is different from Greg's normal costumes, how exactly?"

"Because he'd be doing it to go to the Caribbean with Sara."

Grissom jerked his head to Sara, "You're going to the Caribbean? With Greg?"

Sara signed exasperatedly. "No. and No. See what you started, Nick? Nick and I were talking about the karaoke contest coming up during the LVPD shindig. The prize is a week at the Caribbean. Nick jokingly said he'd go with me if I won. Greg overheard, said he'd do quote _anything_ unquote to go. I asked him if he'd wear a tutu to work. I was joking, of course. He said yes. End of story. I haven't even entered the contest."

"Well you should. You have a nice voice." Grissom stated.

"Why is everyone so interested in me entering this contest? Sheesh. If I do enter, all of you had better be there to provide moral support."

"We wouldn't miss it." Nick stated, smiling. Grissom nodded in compliance.

* * *

A few days later, Sara's entry form was completed and turned in. '_I won't win, but it should be quite an experience_.' The song she picked out was special. A last ditch effort to explore "this". '_I wonder if he'll even get it...that it's about us...that I'm tired. If he doesn't want me, I guess I'll have to settle for second best, whenever that comes along. I don't want to give up, but how long am I supposed to wait?_' She pushed these thoughts aside and returned to the case at hand.

The case was frustrating. A woman was found at the bottom of a hotel swimming pool. Her wrists were bound with duct tape, her feet bound with rope and attached to a cement block. No ID, no distinctive birth marks, scars or other distinguishing features. No defensive wounds. Sara checked with Missing Persons, no one was reported missing. Everyone was accounted for at the hotel. Nothing. The hotel's security cameras had broken the night before, so there was no surveillance information. '_There's always a clue, right? Where is it?_'

After shift the team went out for breakfast at the diner.

"So Sara, did you turn in your entry form yet?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep."

"What are you both entering?" Catherine asked.

"The karaoke contest this weekend." Nick explained.

"Cool. Greg and I are playing on the volleyball team." Warrick added.

"Catherine? Grissom? Did ya'll sign up for anything?" Nick asked, his Southern accent coming through.

"I signed Lindsey and me up for the sand castle contest. I figured it would be food and a good bonding opportunity. We've actually been practicing a little."

"How's she been doing since the accident?" Warrick asked, genuinely concerned.

"Better. She's been seeing a counselor. It seems to be helping. So, Gil, what'd you sign up for?"

"The golf tournament."

The group continued small talk for a while, before paying and heading home.

* * *

Finally. The case was solved. They'd found the clue. On a repeat trip to the crime scene, Sara noticed that a neighboring business had a security camera that surveyed the outside of their property. Fortunately, it was at just the right angle to catch the hotel pool activity in the background. After Archie worked his magic, they could see the crime unfold. The hotel security guard was struggled with the now dead woman and bound her wrists. Then he appeared to be yelling at her for several minutes. Afterwards, he tied her feet with rope, attached it to the block, picked her up and tossed them both in the pool. He walked away without a second glance back.

When they brought him in for questioning and mentioned the tape, he confessed. According to him, the woman was his girlfriend who he had suspected of infidelity. He followed her, saw her with another guy and decided that no one else would have her. He tampered with the security camera then lured her to the pool the next day. The rest was on tape.

The weekend finally came. Time for the "15th Annual LVPD Day at the Lake". Prizes were to be given for each event. For the sandcastle contest, the winners would be given a 5 pack of tickets to Six Flags over Texas (since it was assumed that participants would be parent-child teams). Each player on the winning volleyball team would receive a book of 40 movie passes. The winner of the golf tournament would receive a $500 gift certificate to the club's pro shop. And the winner of the karaoke contest would receive a week-long trip for two to the Caribbean. Extravagant prizes, maybe. But the county was sure that this would "keep the morale of its employees high". So they went all out this one day a year.

Each event was held at a different time in case an employee was participating in more than one event. The volleyball match was first. Catherine thought Warrick looked very handsome – shirtless. She took the game as perfect opportunity to hide behind her sunglasses and admire the view. '_If he doesn't make a move soon, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. I know I've dropped hints. Maybe I need to be more direct._' She thought. The whole night shift cheered when Warrick and Greg's team won.

Next was the golf tournament. Everyone was silent as shots were made. It was a close game. Sara, like Catherine had with Warrick, took the opportunity to admire Grissom. She loved to watch him when he was focusing intently on the task at hand. And she was glad for the dress code that disallowed the jacket it seemed he always wore, because it meant she could admire his well defined forearms. '_Man, I hope he takes the hint today...Oh, nice shot Grissom. Birdie opportunity_.' At the end of the 18th hole, the scores were tallied. Grissom had won. His closest two opponents were the Sheriff and Ecklie. Grissom shot an 89, the Sheriff shot a 97, and Ecklie was third with 103. The only indication that Grissom was pleased was that half-smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. It looked only slightly smug.

Throughout the day, Sara had noticed that Nick was uncharacteristically quiet. Now, as they made their way to watch the sand castle building contest, he started coughing and sneezing.

"Hey Nick, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" he croaked out.

"Uh, huh. What's wrong? Allergies?"

"I think so. I took some over-the-counter stuff earlier, but it's not really helping. I don't think I'll be singing tonight, Sar."

"You want me to get you some cough drops or something? Maybe by tonight the meds will have kicked in and you'll be good as new."

"Nah, I've already told them I won't be singing. It's okay though. There's always next year."

"I don't want to be the only one up there."

"You won't be."

"You know what I mean – the only one from our team. You talked me into this you know." She scolded lightheartedly.

"Aw, you'll be fine."

And with that they were back to watching Catherine and Lindsey. Their sandcastle was good, really good. It was complete with a moat, drawbridge made from seaweed, and had several towers. Their practice had certainly paid off.

'_Wow, Catherine looks good today. What am I thinking, she always looks good. Lindsey seems to be really happy today, I'm glad to hear she's doing better. I wonder if Lindsey would like me if I started dating her mom? I wonder if Cat would even consider dating me?_' These thoughts were racing through Warrick's mind.

The judges finished and announced a winner – Catherine and Lindsey. Catherine grinned and Lindsey squealed in delight, and then ran to hug their supporters: "Uncle" Gil, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg.

There was a picnic after the last two of the six "mini-contests": pie eating and three legged race.

"You know, the night shift has won every event that they've entered." Greg observed.

"Just one more contest left and it's up to Nick and Sara to continue the trend. Pressure's on." Warrick joked.

"It's up to Sara now, my throat is too scratchy to sing."

"Dude, you sound like a bullfrog." Greg teased.

"Thanks, Greg" Nick replied sarcastically.

Sara warned, "Well, don't get your hopes up too high. Like I told Nick, I've never won anything like that in my life."

"You'll do fine, Sara." Grissom assured.

"Yeah, we've heard you sing in the lab. Don't worry, you'll be great." Catherine added.

"And we'll all be here for 'moral support'." Nick joked.

"So Lindsey, looking forward to going to Six Flags?" Sara asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah, now Mom and I just have to decide who to take with us!"

* * *

It was time. Sara's stomach was filled with butterflies. '_God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I hope Grissom gets the point. I hope he responds...in my favor. Please don't let me screw up. I'm so nervous. Okay, calm down. Deep breaths. Only two more before me._'

Sara was the last contestant. The ones before her were all pretty good. In her opinion the best two were a woman who sang the theme song to "Titanic" and a duo who sang "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", which got quiet a response from the crowd. The crowd seemed to get happier with each song, probably due to alcohol consumption. '_If they're drunk, at least I won't get booed off the stage_.' She joked with herself. It was starting to feel like more of a party than a contest, and that helped her to relax. A little.

"And our last contestant is Ms. Sara Sidle of CSI...." The announcer introduced, inciting applause from the crowd.

'_This is it'_ Sara thought, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. The music started and Sara sang, putting all the feeling and emotion she could muster in it:

**There's a boat, I could sail away**

**There's the sky, I could catch a plane**

**There's a train, there's the tracks**

**I could leave and I could choose to not come back**

**Oh never come back**

**There you are, giving up the fight**

**Here I am, begging you to try**

**Talk to me, let me in**

**But you just put your walls back up again**

**Oh when's it gonna end**

'_Is she singing to me? Is she talking about us?_' Grissom wondered. '_What's this mean? What's she saying?_'

**How far do I have to go to make you understand**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts. But I just can't**

**Keep on giving go on living with the way things are**

**So I'm gonna walk away**

**And it's up to you to say how far**

'_I love this song. She's talking about them. Does Gil realize that's what this is about? It's so hard to read his face. I hope he doesn't miss this. He needs her. They need each other_.' Catherine mused.

'_She is talking about us, has to be. She's going to walk away? No, she can't. She wouldn't...she would, she warned me it might be "too late" when I figured it out. What do I do?_' Gil worried.

**There's a chance I could change my mind**

**But I won't, not till you decide**

**What you want, what you need**

**Do you even care if I stay or leave**

**Oh what's it gonna be**

'_I want you. I need you. I do care_.' Grissom silently answered.

**How far do I have to go to make you understand**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts. But I just can't**

**Keep on giving go on living with the way things are**

**So I'm gonna walk away**

**And it's up to you to say how far**

**Out of this chair, or just across the room**

**Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon**

'_Grissom, man, you getting this message?_' Warrick wondered, as he looked at Grissom.

Grissom caught Warrick's eye, '_Yes, I get it. I can't lose her_.'

**How far do I have to go to make you understand**

**I wanna make this work so much it hurts. But I just can't**

**Keep on giving go on living with the way things are**

**So I'm gonna walk away**

**And it's up to you to say **

**Yeah I'm gonna walk away**

**And it's up to you to say how far**

Sara exited the stage as the music ended and applause broke out (and a few whistles). "And now, DJ Jazzy will take over. The winner will be announced in a couple hours. So eat, drink, dance and have fun. Give one last hand to all the contestants and welcome DJ Jazzy!" The announcer exclaimed, pumping up the crowd.

When Sara made her way back to the table, Nick started the conversation, "Great job, Sar! What a great song!"

Sara beamed, a little embarrassed at all the attention, "Thanks."

"So, what made you pick that song, my lady?" Greg inquired.

"I liked it."

"So do I. It was beautiful." Catherine added.

"Yeah" Warrick and Lindsey said in unison.

Grissom nodded to indicate he felt the same.

'_That's not exactly the response I hoped for from you, Griss'_. Sara put on a smile that the others could all tell was forced and sat down.

Catherine glared at Grissom, '_You didn't realize what she was singing about? You're not that dense. I know you know. How long do you think she'll wait for you?_'

Warrick managed to only look inquisitively at him, '_Dude, I thought you got it. Your face looked like it registered. You can't seriously want her to move on and give up on you_.'

Nick noticed all the glances. '_I knew that was why she picked that song, I knew it. I've got to get Greg outta here before he interrupts any progress to be made. Grissom, get going, man._' "Hey Greggo, you see those ladies over there? Let's go show them our dance moves. Or do you not have any?" Nick got up and waited for Greg to follow suit.

"No woman can resist the Greg Sanders charm. And yes, the Greg-meister has many moves, on and off the dance floor. Lead on, my man."

Warrick took this opportunity to score some points with both mom and daughter. "Lindsey, may I have this dance?"

"Sure" Lindsey blushed, taking Warrick's hand.

As they walked out to the floor, Catherine gushed "That was so sweet. She'll be talking about that for days."

"I think Warrick was trying to earn a few brownie points." Sara concluded a couple minutes later.

"He doesn't need any more brownie points. He just needs to cash in." Catherine answered. Catching the looks from Grissom and Sara she added, "What?! It's the truth."

Grissom was about to add something when Warrick and Lindsey walked up.

"Mom, I saw my friend Ashlee from school, can I go talk to her?"

"Sure, Linds. Just stay in here where I can keep an eye on you."

Warrick held out his hand to Catherine, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd be delighted to."

While Warrick and Catherine were dancing, Grissom turned to Sara, "Sara, could I interest you in a dance?" Sara smiled, nodded in affirmation and took his hand.

As they started dancing, Grissom looked at Sara, "You sand wonderfully tonight. And your song was inspiring." Having said that, he pulled her closer, almost cheek to cheek.

'_Inspiring? What does that mean?_' Sara wondered.

Across the floor, another pair of dancers looked on with avid interest. "Warrick, look." Catherine nodded in the direction of Grissom and Sara.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You think he knows that song was about them?"

"I think so."

"I hope it sparks a fire under him. She could make him really happy if he let her."

"And he could make her happy if he let himself."

As Sara and Grissom danced, Grissom whispered to her, "This is far enough."

Sara pulled back, tears forming despite her best effort to stop them. "What!? What does that mean?" '_What'd I do wrong now? He can't even dance with me as a friend now?_'

Panic was not the reaction he'd hoped for. Startled, Grissom explained, "It means, please don't leave me. I know what I want, what I need...you. I care. Stay, don't walk away." Seeing her puzzled expression, Grissom wondered if he had misread the entire situation. "The song...I thought...I thought it was about us. If not –."

"It was. I'm sorry. You just...caught me off guard. You do want me?"

"I need you. Can you forgive me?" Sensing her question, he continued, "For being in denial. For not knowing what to do...no, not even that...for knowing and not doing anything."

"I think you're forgiven."

They both smiled. Grissom whispered in her ear, "May I kiss you?"

"No. I mean, are you sure that's wise? The higher ups are here. I don't want you to get in trouble. I want you to, but..." Before Sara could continue, Grissom leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. Sensing no reproach and seeing desire in her eyes, he leaned back in and delivered a time-stopping kiss.

"Warrick, I think a fire was successfully lit."

"Huh? Oh....whoa. Go Grissom."

The announcer broke in, "The results are in...Ms Sara Sidle, please come to the front." An equally shocked and delighted Sara made her way to the stage as everyone cheered.

* * *

The next day in the break room, the group (minus Grissom) was chatting about the events that had transpired the day before, while waiting for assignments.

"Warrick. Nick. Lindsey and I were wondering if the two of you would like to accompany us to Six Flags?"

"Sure" Nick said, then mock-pouted, "Seeing as my allergies robbed me of my trip to the Caribbean."

"There's always next year, Nicky my boy." Sara joked.

"Okay. Nick's in. Warrick?"

"I'd love to, Cat."

"Great, now to find Greg. Lindsey said it wouldn't be fair to leave him out since everyone else is going on a trip." Catherine said, casting a knowing glance at Sara, who suddenly became interested in her coffee. "Besides, there were 5 tickets in the pack. I just need to clear it with Grissom, but it looks like next weekend might be the best time to go."

Grissom walked in, handing out assignments, in an unusually chipper mood. He caught Sara's gaze and smiled.

In the Tahoe, Nick turned to Sara, "So, when are you and Grissom going to the Caribbean?"

"What??"

"Don't play innocent with me, Sar. I heard the song. I saw his reaction. I saw you two on the dance floor. So, I ask again, when are you leaving?" Nick smiled smugly.

"Three weeks."

"'Bout time."

"Yes, it is."

They both laughed.


End file.
